digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigiDestined
DigiDestined is a term unique to the Digimon media franchise. It is used in several Digimon anime and manga series. DigiDestined is an English term; in Japanese DigiDestined are known as Chosen Children. DigiDestined are children selected by benevolent beings to protect the Digital World (and sometimes Earth) from evil forces. The Digital World is a plane on which Digimon, anthropomorphic creatures that originated from data produced by Earth’s communication networks, live. The Digital World is volatile and is vulnerable to attack, and the Digimon that live there often find that they cannot defend their world on their own. Therefore, human children are recruited to defeat their enemies. In Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, a DigiDestined is defined by the possession of a Digivice and a link to a Digimon partner. When a Digimon is partnered to a DigiDestined that child becomes its sole source of Digivolution. Digimon become stronger through Digivolution; this is usually a difficult process to achieve but a DigiDestined's Digivice amplifies a Digimon’s power to the point where it can Digivolve easily. Non-DigiDestined can have Digimon partners as well, but they cannot be called DigiDestined if they don't have some sort of Digivice. The Original DigiDestined Never seen, nor revealed in great length, but was revealed in Digimon Adventure that another group of children were chosen to be DigiDestined even before the group in that series had ever been called upon. They were in fact the first to defeat and seal away Apocalymon. Digimon Adventure / Digimon Adventure 02 In Digimon Adventure the DigiDestined were chosen by unseen digital beings that wished to help the Digital World. There is no information on who chose the DigiDestined of Adventure 02. Although it has been stated that the DigiDestined from Adventure were chosen because of an earlier battle between Agumon and Parrotmon (in which Tai and Kari helped Agumon Digivolve into Greymon), the second set of DigiDestined were chosen because of various things that the group from Adventure did. Yolei was chosen because she sent many emails during the battle with Diaboromon on the internet, Cody was chosen because he was in the plane that Garudamon saved from crashing when the sky opened, and Davis was part of the group of people who were being held inside the convention center when Myotismon was looking for the 8th DigiDestined. The twelve main DigiDestined in Adventure and Adventure 02 all come from Japan. Late in the series, they discover that there are DigiDestined in many other parts of the world. Unlike the Japanese DigiDestined, some of the international DigiDestined teams had multiple children paired with the same species of Digimon. Not all of the international Chosen Children were named, and not all were shown. List of the DigiDestined (Adventure) *Tai Kamiya **Partnered with Agumon *Matt Ishida **Partnered with Gabumon *Izzy Izumi **Partnered with Tentomon *Sora Takenouchi **Partnered with Biyomon *Mimi Tachikawa **Partnered with Palmon *Joe Kido **Partnered with Gomamon *T. K. Takaishi **Partnered with Patamon *Kari Kamiya (Joined part way through) **Partnered with Gatomon List of the DigiDestined (Adventure 02) *Davis Motomiya **Partnered with Veemon *Yolei Inoue **Partnered with Hawkmon *Cody Hida **Partnered with Armadillomon *T.K. Takaishi **Partnered with Patamon *Kari Kamiya **Partnered with Gatomon *Ken Ichijouji (Joined part way through) **Partnered with Wormmon List of the International DigiDestined ;American DigiDestined *Michael Washington: **Partnered with Betamon *Wallace (Willis) **Partnered with Terriermon and Lopmon *Sam (Phil in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with Flarerizamon *Tatum **Partnered with Airdramon *Maria **Partnered with Centarumon *Steve **Partnered with Frigimon *Lou **Partnered with Tortomon ;Chinese DigiDestined *Three Hoi Brothers **Each of them is partnered with his own Syakomon *Yuehon **Partnered with Apemon ;Vietnamese DigiDestined * Dien **Partnered with Gorillamon. ;Indian DigiDestined *Mina **Partnered with Meramon. ;Australian DigiDestined *Dingo (Derek in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with Crabmon *Unnamed Australian Chosen Children **Their partners include a Bukamon, a Divermon and 2 Gizamon. ;French DigiDestined *Catherine **Partnered with Floramon *Unnamed French Chosen Children **Their partners include an Elecmon, a Gotsumon, and 2 Gazimon, Vegiemon, and Vilemon, ;Mexican DigiDestined * Chicho (Rosa in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with a Gotsumon *Unnamed Mexican Chosen Children **These DigiDestined were only referred to. Neither they nor their partners were shown on-screen. ;Russian DigiDestined *Yuri **Partnered with Kuwagamon *Lara (Sonya in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with Snimon *Anna **Partnered with Unimon * Unnamed Siberian Chosen Children **Each of them is partnered with a Frigimon Digimon Tamers The children that would be called DigiDestined in Adventure and Adventure 02 are referred to here as Digimon Tamers. However, in the English dub of Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, the first Tamers movie, Omnimon calls the Tamers DigiDestined. List of the DigiDestined *Takato Matsuki **Partnered with Guilmon *Henry Wong **Partnered with Terriermon *Rika Nonaka **Partnered with Renamon Others With Digivices *Ryo Akiyama **Partnered with Cyberdramon *Jeri Katou **Partnered with Leomon *Kazu Shioda **Partnered with Guardromon *Kenta Kitagawa **Partnered with MarineAngemon *Suzie Wong **Partnered with Lopmon *Ai and Mako **Partnered with Impmon Digimon Frontier The DigiDestined in Digimon Frontier were chosen from a pool of potential DigiDestined gathered by Ophanimon. These children have no Digimon partners. They use the power of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, deceased Digimon heroes that saved the Digital World of this series in its ancient past, to transform into Digimon themselves. List of the DigiDestined *Takuya Kanbara **Utilizes the Spirits of Fire *Koji Minamoto **Utilizes the Spirits of Light *J. P. Shibayama **Utilizes the Spirits of Thunder *Zoe Orimoto **Utilizes the Spirits of Wind *Tommy Himi **Utilizes the Spirits of Ice *Kouichi Kimura (Joined part way through) **Utilizes the Spirits of Darkness Digimon Savers The main human characters of this series possess Digivices but they are not referred to as DigiDestined. Main DigiDestined *Marcus Daimon **Partnered with Agumon *Thomas H. Norstein **Partnered with Gaomon *Yoshino Fujieda **Partnered with Lalamon *Keenan Crier **Partnered with Falcomon (joined later in the series) Characters With Digivices *Hiroshi Yoshima **Partnered with Kamemon *Rentarou Satsuma **Partnered with Kudamon *Miki Kurosaki **Partnered with Pawnchessmon (black) *Megumi Shirokawa **Partnered with Pawnchessmon (white) *Spencer Damon **Partnered with BantyoLeomon See also *List of human characters in the Digimon series References